lightning_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Carbonne
Terra Carbonne is a Mage of the formerly most powerful guild in Fiore, Sabertooth wherein she is a member of the Triplet Dragon Slayers. She is among the seven Dragon Slayer sent into the future from 400 years past to assist with the defeat of Acnologia. Appearance Terra is a short and stocky woman with slanted, slit pupiled, bright, gold eyes and shoulder length light brown hair, usually kept loose. A portion of her hair is left loose on the left side of her face. She has sharp, canine like teeth that identify her as a Dragon Slayer. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder and is brown in color. Terra usually wears a sleeveless brown shirt and brown pants with a dark green laple over her right thigh. She wears brown arm warmers with pieces of cloth that go between her pointer and middle fingers. During the war against Tartaros, Terra has pulled her hair into an upward ponytail, leaving only her bangs loose to hang in front of the left side of her face. She wears a loose green top with elbow length sleeves, held in place with a piece of clothing over her breast area. She also wears brown baggy trousers and boots. Personality Terra is a rock solid and hard core girl. She us mostly seen wearing a frown. Hanging around two male Dragon Slayers has really toughened her up. She talks in a bored and disinterested tone, often ending a conversation with put downs. She regards men as idiots. Terra is very partisan. She always sticks with her beliefs, no matter how many people are opposing her. She believes in the way her guild does things. She believes that Sabertooth has no room for human weaklings. However, she isn't as sadistic as her teammates. She looked displeased while Minerva Orland tortured Lucy Heartfilia, but jumped to her defense with the rest of her teammates. She also has a deep bond with Orissa, and Sting and Rogue, though she doesn't like to admit it. She has a soft side, even when Jiemma was the guild master. She implanted a Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside Selena Jinx so Jiemma would accept her into the guild, and she was genuinely orrified when it seemed like Jiemma had killed Lector. Terra has promised herself to find and defeat the Queen of the Stormy Skies because no one can ever keep track of her. She believes she is a stronger Dragon Slayer, having been taught by a dragon and implanting a Lacrima within herself. However, her loss to Bella and Natsu Dragneel's hands have humbled her, as she now sees that some people are just stronger. Magic and Abilities Earth Dragon Slayer Magic: Terra was taught by the Earth Dragon. Her style deals with the manipulation of earth and rocks. She can eat all kinds of rocks and minerals (but not metals) to replenish her strength, and her teeth and jaws are strong enough to handle the rocks. She can also turn her skin into hard rock. *'Earth Dragon's Roar:' Terra can shoot a tornado with bits of rocks of all sizes at the enemy from her mouth. She can fire the rocks at multiple targets. She can use pressure to sharpen the rocks to a sharp point *'Earth Dragon's Rock Scales:' Terra turns her skin into solid rock. This enhanced the power of her hand to hand combat since her body is rock. No weapon can cut through this rock, not even Bella's lightning. *'Earth Dragon's Rock Prison:' Terra can cause the earth around an opponent and raise it upward, trapping an opponent in a case of earth *'Earth Dragon's Dropping Lid:' Terra can create a large lid made of rocks and drop it onto an opponent. The lid is green with a cat like design. *'Earth Dragon's Pillars:' Terra can generate multiple, long pillars out of the earth. *'Earth Dragon's Javelin': Terra, by use of what is assumed to be telekinesis, can levitate multiple spears made of stone and shoot them in different or the same direction. *'Earth Dragon Sword:' Terra turns her arms into stone swords that are stronger than steel. *'Dragon Slayer Secret Art': Terra knows one Secret Art of Dragon Slayers. **'Dragon's Quaking: Call of the Earth': Terra punches the ground, and the ground cracks and splits into many large chunks, with an earthquake as a side effect. She lets the chunks fly at multiple targets. Dragon Force: (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu): Terra can enter Dragon Force freely due to being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Her body is covered with a brown and green aura, and brown scales extend from her face to her lower portion of her body. In this state, she is physically enhanced. History Terra was raised by the Earth Dragon Quarrise, who taught her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. After Quarrise was left in a half dead state by Acnologia, she implanted her damaged soul within Terra using Dragon Soul to heal properly and prevent Terra from turning into a dragon. Quarrise, along with Weisslogia and Skiadrum, manipulated her memories (against Igneel's wishes) so Terra believed that she killed Quarrise. She then passed the through the Eclipse Gate into the year X777. Terra met the Exceed Orissa in the following year. Orissa didn't have anyone in the world, so Terra became her partner. The young Dragon Slayer wanted to see how strong she really was, so she decided that her life long goal would be to fight and defeat Bella Onyx, the S-class Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. At some point, Terra implanted a Lacrima in her body, making her a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. A year after the events at Tenrou Island, Terra is recruited into the Sabertooth Guild, where she rose to the rank of being one of the top Mages in the guild. She formed a team with Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, two fellow Third Generation Dragon Slayers who also killed their dragon foster parents. The trio were called the Triple Dragons of Sabertooth. The Triplet Dragons, along with the Lightning God Slayer Orga Nangear, Memory-Make Rufus Lore, Second Generation Paper Dragon Slayer Selena Jinx, Summoner Flute Fleyta Samon, and Territory Mage Minerva Orland, transformed Sabertooth into a power house after Jiemma took over as master. Trivia *The name Terra is derived from the word "terrestrial", which means "of the earth". *Terra is also the Roman form of "Gaia", the Greek personification of the Earth. Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Earth Mages Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Sabertooth Members